meridiacampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Koroth
"It's like everyone wakes up, takes their boring pill, goes about their day, goes home and goes to sleep. This place is boring as hell. They even asked me if I needed my medication. Told them if it makes me like you, HELL NO." --Ven Sayfor, from "The Sayfor guide to Nyzelia" Author Black Listed in Koroth. Description Built on top of a volcano that gives the city all the thermal power it needs, the eastern city of Koroth is peacefully silent through the night and busily works during the day, every day of the week. The People's Honorable United Kingdom of Koroth is ruled over by The Great Lord Karox Sezr and his family. His son James Sezr seems to be having a moment of his youth, having changed his name from Kartal to James in a fit of rebellion. Government Ruled by the Sezr Royal Family, the city of Koroth has a monarchy set up to rule over the people. The population is controlled in many ways, through education, media and medication. All business facilities are ran by the government. People are drafted into businesses depending on their skill sets and will end up working there until their productivity begins to fall. For most people this is when aging starts to take its toll on the physical laborers. Some people are drafted into jobs so early that they do not actually finish education beyond the basics of simple math, language and hating the rebellion and liking the Royal Family. The Media of the City is always out to inform people of the Rebellion's efforts, and how terrible they are for the city as a whole and there for not beneficial for any individual citizen. Generally this calls for the citizens to watch for people acting strangely and being in places that they should not be. However this warning dosen't actually do much to prevent the rebellion as much as just keep up awareness in the population and more so brings hatred of the rebellion to the people's hearts. The Rebellion The Rebellion consists of a number of people who have decided that the government is not into the people's interests as much as they're into their own interests. Realizing that there is actually an upper class (though few in number) they view the whole situation as unfair and have sought to take the government down. However the power that the city has over the people has proven thus far to be an incredible amount and no real progress has been made. Many of the Rebels instead move to other cities when they get the opportounity. Most Rebel stations are within the old volcanic vents that have been long closed off. The Medication The Medication that the government gives its people is designed to control the population. It remvoes the will to resist anything that is said by the royal family and the media. It also gives them a constant metabolism, an internal clock accurate to the minute, and a bit of an OCD factor in many people. While the population control medication is the most notable medical creation of the city, their medical research is far and above any other city and have produced cures for just about any ailiment (because the plague sets the city back so far when it does hit).